Family Virtues
by N.K Thomson
Summary: After getting dovorced from failing to attain a job by Chichi, Goku is kidnapped and taken and he discovers that his father, Bardock, and his two brothers, Raditz and Turles, live, despite the fact that the three were considered dead! Goku will soon learn that there is more to being a Saiyan than he realised. Rated M for future chapters. INCEST YAOI also KakaVege


**Foreword:** This story does not line up in any part of the Dragon Ball Z series (nor Dragon Ball GT series). I wrote this story in September-ish. I just wanted to post it because I personally really like this story ^-^ I don't really know what Turles is; Goku's evil twin/clone; cousin; uncle; some random guy, but I wanted him to be Goku's brother in this story; it fit with the story line, so I hope you enjoy

**AN:** This will be the only chapter rated 'G' as the following chapters will include a heap of incest and, of course, yaoi

**Please do not read if you are against yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters

* * *

**1 Target Captured**

"H-Have I . . . met you before?" Goku stared quizzically at the man beside him in the lift, "I know it sounds weird, but I swear you look very familiar,"

The man in particular wore a long, leather black jacket with a hood, black trousers, and a hat that covered his hair. It was his eyes that seemed familiar to him. Beside Goku stood a very annoyed Chichi who had her arms crossed as she glared up at him.

"Goku, leave the man alone," she said, rather coldly, "Can't you see you're annoying him?"

"I-I am?" Goku looked apologetic at the man, "I'm sorry,"

The man shrugged casually, but continued staring at him. The reason for why Goku and Chichi were in a lift was because Goku had just had a job interview . . . but, it had ended quite badly, much like the rest. It wasn't because of the usual slack posture, poor manners, poorly dressed or anything else that may have gotten him rejected; actually, it was because Goku would sometimes 'disappear' from the room, using his Instant Transmission; he might say something that would severely confuse his assessor; and generally, though accidently, proved that he was stronger than any 'normal' man should be, even if they were strong. Usually, it ended up with the proprietor calling the Son's house explaining that they didn't want a _'magician'_ as an employee.

The lift jolted as it came to a stop on the ground floor, and before he could even think of getting off, Chichi grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him roughly out of the lift after her.

"Ah, Ch-Chichi, I know you're a little irritated, but you don't really need to be so rough," Goku said, a little shocked at her.

Suddenly, Chichi turned and struck him hard across the face. It was hard enough to cause Goku to stumble back, though not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Ch-Chichi . . . ?" Goku stared at him, shocked, "W-what . . . ?"

"A _little_ irritated . . . ?!" Chichi cried, "I have absolutely had it, Goku! Why can't you just co-operate and get yourself a job without any complications?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Chichi," Goku bowed his head, ashamed.

"Sorry doesn't keep food on the table, Goku!" Chichi raged, "We hardly have enough money to keep the house, and you have the 'try again tomorrow' attitude! That doesn't work if we end up on the streets _tomorrow_!"

"Chichi, I-,"

"I can't do this anymore, Goku; I want a divorce," Chichi whispered dangerously.

"D-divorce . . . ?" Goku stared at her, "Y-You mean like what Bulma and Vegeta went through?"

"Exactly like that, but I don't want you in the house, and I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Ch-Chichi . . ." Goku could only stare as she left him in the building's foyer.

He couldn't seem to find the tears to cry, though his chest felt heavy. Hearing the whispered voices around him made him feel more ashamed, so he quickly ducked his head and headed outside. Goku felt quite numb as he crossed the street to sit at the benches in the park across the road. He was so numb, in fact, that he didn't even sense that he had been followed until someone sat down beside him. Looking up, he saw the man he thought he recognised in the lift.

"Sorry about your girl," the man said, his voice rough, like he was trying to cover his real voice, "Women can be bitches sometimes,"

"Um . . . not to be rude or anything . . . but I don't want to talk about it," Goku sighed.

"Oh, of course," the man agreed, "You know you should 'broaden your horizon', if you know what I mean,"

"A- . . . again, not to be rude, but, I'm not interested," Goku stared at the man suspiciously.

"Oh, no, not me," the man chuckled, "I was thinking of someone in particular; you may have heard of him . . . . He likes to work out a lot to try and become stronger; he's a little bit of a loner, so he's not much into social gatherings; the downsides could be that he's a little arrogant at times; he could also be considered as a _'Princely'_ figure,"

Goku stared at him in shock.

"P-princely . . . ?" he asked, "Y-you don't mean . . . w-wait, how do you know him?"

The man smirked from underneath his hat.

"Well, I should tell you . . . you _do_ know me; in fact, we could be mistaken for each other if not for our difference in attitudes . . . you should know me, _Kakarot_; I'd be upset if you've forgotten about me," his voice cleared as he spoke this.

Goku jumped back in shock.

"W-what, n-no . . . y-you can't be . . ." he went to jump off the bench but the other held him back; pinning him down.

"Just relax," the mystery man soothed as he held a cloth over Goku's mouth. Goku struggled a little more, but then his body went limp and his eyes slide shut, "Heh, sleep tight, _brother_,"

* * *

_~ "It's not fair, Kakarot; how come you always become stronger, while I . . . I remain the same, no matter how hard I try? I don't know how you do it; it just seems too impossible for someone like me to achieve that kind of strength,"_

_"You'll get there, Vegeta. Maybe not as soon as you would like, but you will, I promise you. Perhaps you could broaden your techniques and see what you can do to improve on others,"_

_"But it's hard, Kakarot; I can't do it! I've tried so many ways; I've trained for so many years . . . ! I-I . . . I don't know what else I __**can**__ do!" Vegeta insisted, tears in his eyes._

_"Vegeta, maybe . . . maybe it's your anger; anger clouds our connection with our strength, so maybe you should try and learn to be one with yourself; combining body, mind and soul into one. I'm sure that will help deciding where to start first," Goku advised._

_"How, Kakarot? It's just so difficult for me to grasp that power, yet I have the knowledge! I- . . . I can't ask people for help because it's obvious they're fine with me being weak; I can't be at peace with myself knowing that I don't belong here . . . that __**they**__ don't want me here," Vegeta whispered, staring down at the stream they stood beside._

_The cherry blossom petals swept through the air, decorating the water as they landed on the surface. Vegeta looked up at Goku._

_"How can I live knowing that hardly anyone wants me around; I know it, even when they cover it up with their smiling faces, they want me gone, Kakarot, but . . . . I-I . . . . I don't know where else to go; I __**have**__ nowhere else I could go__** to**__ without already being despised . . . I don't know how to make things right," he hung his head as tears streaked down his cheeks._

_"Vegeta, I'm sure they're being cautious," Goku assured him, "They know you're not the man you used to be, but they need time to adjust to the new you," he smiled, "Besides, if you needed help, you could ask me,"_

_Vegeta stared up at him._

_"R-really?" he asked, "K-Kakarot, would you really help me?"_

_"Of course," Goku grinned, "That's what friends are for, right?"_

_Vegeta smiled a teary smile and nodded in agreement. Goku smiled back and gently wiped away his tears with his thumb._

_"Don't worry so much, Vegeta; I know that things haven't been easy for you, especially with things between you and Bulma, but that doesn't mean you can't have a friendship with her," he advised him, "And whenever you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, if you ever need one, I'll be here for you,"_

_"Those are carefully selected words, Kakarot," Vegeta chuckled._

_"Yeah, well, maybe," Goku chuckled nervously, "But, that doesn't mean that they won't stand true in the long-run,"_

_"Thanks, Kakarot," Vegeta smiled and rested his head against his chest._

_"Vegeta . . . ?"_

_"Yeah . . . ?"_

_"There's something . . . I want to tell you . . ." Goku whispered._

_"What would that be?" Vegeta asked, looking up at him expectantly._

_"V-Vegeta, I . . ." ~_

"I . . . love you . . . Vegeta . . ."

"Well, I'm not Vegeta, but I'll be sure to pass the message on when I see him,"

"H-huh . . . ?"

"Well, hello to you too, sleeping beauty,"

Goku opened his eyes to a, at first, blurry room. As his vision cleared, he realised he was upright, and he saw that he was in a vast room, though not enough to be counted as overly large. It had one double bed, a sofa in the corner, and a fireplace on one side of the room.

He looked towards where the voice had come from. Looking back at him was a man you mimicked his appearance perfectly, save for the scar on his left cheek. Goku gave a startled cry, then, not being able to get away, noticed that he was chained to a metal frame. He looked back at the man in front of him.

"W-who are you, what have you done to me?" he asked.

"Not to sound corny or anything but, I am your father, and my name is Bardock," the man said as he began to unchain him, "As to what _'I'_ have done, I didn't do anything; this was the boys' work,"

"Boys' work . . . ?" Goku asked, and then swayed as his body took on his full weight after being released from the chains, "Uhh . . ."

"Whoa, easy, I've got you," Bardock quickly grabbed Goku as he went to collapse, "Don't worry, it's probably just the side effects of the chloroform Turles used on you; it'll pass . . . if you're lucky,"

"Uhh . . . thanks?" Goku sighed, "B-but, I think I should go,"

"Where are you going to stay?" Bardock asked, "I heard from Turles; you and your Mrs had a fight that ended up with her divorcing you,"

Goku stared up at him, and then looked down, feeling ashamed once more.

"S-sorry, kid, I didn't-,"

"No, it's fine; I probably deserved it," Goku sighed, "She deserves better than me, anyway,"

"Are you sure you haven't gotten it reversed?" Bardock asked, "I think _you_ are the one that deserves better; you saved the Earth numerous times; you've being a caring and great father to your two sons . . . and _she_ wants _you_ to get an office job? Honestly, if she wants money so much, _she_ should be the one getting a job,"

"Yeah, w-well-," Goku gasped and winced as he gripped his head.

"Easy, kid, let's just get you to the bed so you can rest," Bardock advised, supporting him as he lead him towards the bed.

"O-okay . . ." Goku whispered.

"By the way, I know you don't want to really hear more about her, but hasn't she been rather harsh with you to begin with?" Bardock asked, "Seriously, it's not _your_ fault if you died, and it's not _your_ fault if your sons want to fight alongside you, and it's not _your_ fault how great a person you are; I mean . . . you're the strongest in the universe; that's a massive achievement considering you've had such a low power-level as an infant,"

"Huh, h-how do you know . . . w-wait have you been spying on me?" Goku shrank back from him.

"No, that's not it," Bardock couldn't help but chuckle, "It's . . . well, I have this ability to read people's minds and I have premonitions of future events," he explained, "Although, they can be quite . . . a pain in the ass at times,"

"I'd imagine," Goku nodded slowly before collapsing on the bed.

"Hm, looks like Turles may have overdosed you with the chloroform," Bardock observed as he ran his hand over Goku's forehead, "But don't worry, the worse it will do is give you a fever and a few days of rest,"

"O-oh, wow . . ." Goku whispered, lying back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it," Bardock smiled, "You'll be fine,"

"Aww, dad, you're such a killjoy,"

Goku and Bardock looked up to see two other men, Raditz and Turles, walk in from a stairway. Goku jumped up.

"Y-you . . . h-how could you . . . how are you guys . . . a-alive?" he quivered.

"You know, dad wasn't alive two months ago either," Raditz replied lazily.

"W-what . . . ? Y-you're not saying . . . you used the Dragonballs?!"

"Bravo, give the kid a prize," Turles mocked and chuckled, "It was thanks to two little boys; one actually looks like a miniature clone of us, Kakarot,"

"G-Goten . . . ?! And Trunks . . . ?!" Goku gasped, "W-why would they do that?"

"Well, let's just say a certain Prince of ours is getting rather lonely," Raditz explained, "Besides, they actually wished for dad to be brought back, but Turles managed to hitch a ride, yet he hasn't told us _how_ he did it,"

"Now why would I go around telling my secrets to everyone," Turles smirked, "It wouldn't be as fun otherwise,"

Bardock sighed as sat casually on the sofa.

"I swear, I am _so_ glad you two weren't twins," he said, "It would be torture living with you two . . . not that it isn't torture either way,"

Goku looked between them, and then suddenly winced, gripping his head again.

Bardock quickly came to his side and put his arms around him.

"Take it easy, Kakarot; just rest," he said, gently laying him back.

Bardock stood back up and glared at the other two.

"Eh?" Turles and Raditz shrank back.

"D-dad . . . . Y-you don't understand, he's beaten us; why can't we get payback?" Raditz stuttered as Bardock's eyes narrowed on him.

"Well, maybe you should've fought at your true potential," Bardock reasoned.

"I was!" Turles insisted, "I was _stronger_ than him, but he still beat me!"

"You were being reckless and full of false courage," Bardock pointed out.

"But, he had help beating me," Raditz pouted, "Two against one isn't fair; I would've won if it were just Kakarot and I,"

"True, but you _did_ kidnap his son and use him as leverage," Bardock pointed out, "Now, I'm going to bed, since you too like to torture me by keeping me up until very early in the morning. So don't wake me up or annoy me and stop torturing Kakarot or I'll have to get myself a new mop and dishwasher,"

"M-mop . . . ?" Raditz squeaked.

"D-dishwasher . . . ?" Turles gasped.

"Hm . . . ? What's so bad about a new mop and dishwasher?" Goku blinked in confusion.

"Well, you see; when I say 'mop' I mean that Raditz will have his hair cut off, and it will be used as a mop, and seeing as he _adores_ his hair being long, he wouldn't enjoy that," Bardock explained, with slight contempt, "And when I say 'dishwasher' I mean that Turles would be doing the dishes for a month, but he has an allergy to the detergent that is used to wash the dishes, so he'd have itchy hands for the whole month, thus, he wouldn't be able to do things he'd want to,"

"Oh, I see," Goku nodded then whimpered again as his head began to pound.

"Get some rest, Kakarot," Bardock ordered him, "Jas, keep an eye on him; if he's not asleep within three hours, you can singe his hair,"

"Huh?" Goku sat up and looked around the room to see if there was someone else in the room that he hadn't seen, but he couldn't see anyone else beside the other three.

"Gah, I hate it when I'm mistaken for a damn pillow,"

Goku jolted at the voice that had come from behind him. He peered over his shoulder to see a creature that was a cross between a cat and a dragon. It had a dragon's tail, claws and partially scaled, whilst its cat features included a feline muzzle, ears and fur for most of its body. Its eyes opened and burned an orange-red as they looked up at him.

Crying out in surprise, Goku jumped up from the bed and hid behind the chair.

"W-what _is_ that thing?" he quivered; normally, he didn't mind animals, on the contrary, he _loved_ them, but something about this creature sent chills up his spine.

"Jas is a Lizaline," Bardock explained as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Lizaline used to migrate across to other planets, so they could survive in space, but space can also be hazardous at times, so their numbers were cut dangerously low. They used to migrate to Planet Vegeta too, as our planet had the perfect environment for them," he gently took Jas into his arms, "I saved Jas when she was barely a hatchling before I died, but she managed to find me here after I was brought back,"

"S-so . . . are they dangerous?" Goku asked.

"Well, they can be," Bardock smiled fondly, "They are quite famous for their scorching; they can scorch through any hide of any species; they're claws can be just as deadly,"

"Eh . . . ?" Goku slid to the floor, trembling.

"Don't over react, Kakarot; Jas is friendly, aren't ya?"

"Damn right, Bardo," Jas purred.

Goku flinched.

"Please, for Kame's sake, please tell me I'm dreaming," he whispered, twitching a little.

"What, you don't want to spend time with your bros and your father?" Turles shrugged.

"Damn . . . and we had some much planned, too," Raditz agreed mischievously, "Guess we'll have to skip out on them,"

"Give it a rest you two," Bardock knocked their heads together, "At least give him time to take it all in before forcing anything else on him . . . right, Kakarot?"

"Huh?" Goku jolted upright, "U-uh, sure whatever you say . . . I think I want to go to sleep now,"

"Yes, you do that," Bardock nodded then suddenly grabbed Turles and Raditz by their ears, "Come on you two, leave him in peace, oh, Jas, remember what I said, alright? Go easy, I don't want to wake up to a burnt corpse and a dead son,"

"I promise," Jas grinned.

Goku shivered at the expression but dutifully crawled into, he guessed, his bed and, making sure that his head was on an _actual_ pillow, settled down, though his mind was racing with the day's events and emotions.

"You've had a rough day, huh?" Jas asked him as she lay down beside him.

"I-I guess you could say that," Goku gulped, "S-so, is Jas short for a longer name?"

"Yeah, my full name is Jasmillius Shirley the Fourth," she smiled, seemingly proud of her own name.

"W-wow, i-interesting name," Goku stuttered.

"You know, it's quite normal for you to feel scared around me," Jas said suddenly, "Us Lizaline have an ability to make _any_ Saiyan quiver in their boots when they are around us,"

"Th-then why does B- . . . why doesn't my father fear you?" Goku asked, a little confused on calling Bardock his father, seeing as he sorta just met him.

"Bardo's an interesting case," Jas agreed, "When he feels fear, it drives him on; it's like a drug that keeps him going . . . I guess he's had to live with fear for most of his life to convert it into courage," she gave a growling laugh, "But those two boys; Raditz and Turles, you should see them if I can within a meter of them,"

Goku chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, that would be fun to witness," he smiled.

"Now, you better get to sleep," Jas told him, "You know what Bardo said I could do if you're not asleep,"

Goku squeaked and pulled the blankets over his head, making Jas laugh.


End file.
